


Wanks of the Emotionally Repressed

by streitkartoffel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Liquid!Odo, Masturbation, No idea what I'm doing, Other, honestly only the characters and posting dates are picked out, im prolly gonna die, mmom, will be updated as I write them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/pseuds/streitkartoffel
Summary: Merry Month of Masturbation ficlets, all focused on the emotionally repressed characters I adore: Spock, Data, Odo, and The Doctor (Voyager). There's plenty more characters I thought about adding, but for simplicity's sake, I decided to stick to Star Trek and the characters I know best.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably read Spock as TOS or AOS at any given time, because the movies & show didn't get much into his personal life.

Hi! I'm Streitkartoffel (fight potato) and I'm probably going to be insane before May 31.

As I'm writing this, it's... 10pm on April 29. I don't sleep much. I do, however, go to college (online, this semester) so some of my days might come out in what is technically the morning of the next day.

I've wanted to do MMoM for a while, but only now do I have both the mental stability and lack of work to allow it.

Much love and quality coffee to you all, whether you kudos/comment or not.

\- Streitkartoffel

* * *

 

If you're here for one specific character, or just new to Trek, here's the breakdown of who's who:

Spock - half-vulcan first officer and science officer of the Enterprise under Captain Kirk (The Original Series & Alternate Original Series)

Data - android lieutenant, operations division, of the Enterprise under Captain Picard (The Next Generation)

Odo - shape-shifting "constable" (Chief of Security) at DS9, began position under Cardassian rule, continued under Commander Sisko (Deep Space 9)

The Doctor - hologram, originally an Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH), accepted as sapient, became the official doctor/chief surgeon on Voyager under Captain Janeway (Voyager)


	2. Odo, "The Music"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo discovers the joys of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching DS9. I only ever caught random reruns on TV before this, so I have this random, spotty knowledge of everything after S3:E6, since I’ve been watching it straight through on Netflix.

The first time was an accident. He’d liquified himself mid-dive on the promenade to avoid a directed-energy blast from the latest degenerate smuggler who thought they’d be able to run from the station’s security chief. The momentum of his dive fetched him up against the wall of Quark’s, and for just a moment, he felt the vibrations from the Ferengi’s late-night music pumping through his being. It was a moment of unexpected bliss before he perceived the damn smuggler running past, and formed a tentacle to grip the idiot by the ankle and flatten him on the deck. Retaking his humanoid form, Odo took the criminal by the arm and steered him towards the security office. The pile of paperwork caused by this… _imbecile_ firing a weapon in the middle of the promenade would make for a long, trying night. Odo harrumphed.

 

The second time was due to a boring, criminal-free night and an overabundance of curiosity. Quark wasn’t even doing anything worth investigating. Yet. Well, two birds, one stone, as he’d heard Chief O’Brien say. Odo walked into Quark’s as a humanoid, shouted at Quark a bit, just for appearances sake, then took to a table near the back. Soon, the volume of the constant music increased. It was usually subtle enough to be entirely ignorable, but about two hours before closing, the volume increased to be quite noticeable. Quark claimed it was to encourage "coupling", but the constable suspected the true reason was that these hours were the typical arrival time of Quark’s less-than-legal friends, and the bar owner was using the loud music to cover any incriminating conversations. After making sure he was no longer being watched, Odo shifted into a tall stool. Baby steps (a phrase from Sisko, this time). After another 15 minutes, not having perceived anyone come near him, Odo liquified behind a nearby planter and squidged himself up against the wall. _Oh. That’s nice._ The vibrations traveled down the wall from the speaker mounted on it and into his being. The song changed to something heavier, with pounding base, and little starbursts of pleasure exploded through him.  _More._ Odo flattened himself further against the wall. He didn’t take any shape, but pressed as much of himself as possible against the wall. As the music came to a crescendo, so did the bursts of pleasure. _Yes, more, please!_ An overwhelming bliss rippled through the changeling. The song changed, but Odo still sat, a lump of blissed-out jelly behind the planter, now limp across the floor. It took another two songs before he was able to peel himself off the floor and become the stool again. Finally back to his senses, Odo carefully waited for the perfect opportunity to retake his humanoid form (a big win at the dabo table drew everyone’s attention).

Just for kicks, he snuck up behind Quark as he scowled at the dabo winner, and leaned in close.

“ **I do hope** you’re not planning to fix his next game, Quark.”

“Me? Never,” Quark replied, whirling to face the constable, clutching his chest. Odo hoped it was a reaction to shock, rather than his usual imitation of pearl-clutching innocence. Odo scoffed, and left.

 

The third time was not an accident at all.


End file.
